There is a known display instrument where two displays are combined visually via a semitransparent mirror on a display surface of the display instrument. This makes it possible to observe either one or both of the displays together on the display surface of the display instrument. However, the display instrument has a relatively great overall depth and also has a relatively high optical attenuation, so the cost of lighting the display instrument is also high. In addition, there is another known display instrument where two liquid crystal displays are arranged in front of a mechanical display instrument where a pointer moves in front of a digital display face. The liquid crystal display facing the observer of the display instrument serves to present information, while the liquid crystal display beneath the former serves as a reversible background for the front liquid crystal display. The rear liquid crystal display can be switched between a dispersing state and a transparent state. However, this display instrument also has a relatively great overall depth and high optical attenuation.